


Games that we play

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, captain loving, for now it's pwp, i got hit with kurodai feels, more people will pop up later on, this may have a plot in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Games that a cat and crow play between each other. Kuroo wants to get Daichi to lose that iron will control while Daichi wants to wipe the smirk off Kuroo's face. Who will win? Or is there any true winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Daichi! Since I'm still working on my story for my a/b/o verse for him I know it wouldn't be ready by today so I decided to post the two little one shots I did after watching and reading the Tokyo arc. I love that arc and all my Tokyo teams so much. I'm going to list this as completed so I can just dump any drabble that comes to mind. 
> 
> Oh and my tumblr is sugasoweet07 if anyone wants to drop me a line!
> 
> Enjoy!

Daichi tried his hardest not to make any sounds with the way Kuroo’s hands trailed along the abs against his stomach. He tried to stay quiet for two reasons. One, they were in Nekoma’s storage room and Daichi didn’t know his way around too much. Two, their practice was in two hours which didn’t leave him with much time. However, as much as he didn’t want to admit it when Kuroo smiled like that and whispered in his ear, it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

Daichi panted harder when Kuroo kissed along his jaw to his ear. “What’s a matter cat got your tongue?”

Daichi laughed softly. Only Kuroo could say something like that without it breaking the mood. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Maybe…who knows?”

Kuroo leaned back with a grin before he kissed him and slipped his hands up his shirt. 

Maybe he could spare some time. He just hoped Kuroo wouldn’t give that knowing grin when they walked out on the court together. Daichi always wanted to kiss him when he did that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi gets his revenge on the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second drabble. It may be small, but I hope it's hot! Enjoy!

Kuroo knew Daichi could be crafty whenever he got that look in his eyes, he didn’t know just how crafty he could be. They were in the Nekoma locker room with Kuroo’s back against the lockers and his hand over his mouth. He wanted to tease Daichi a bit more, but if he moved his hand away he wouldn’t be quiet. It didn’t help that Daichi smirked up at him from in between his legs as he licked his lips. “What’s a matter? A crow pluck your tongue out?”

Kuroo snickered as he moved his hand away from his mouth. “Isn’t that a bit dark?”

Daichi grinned. “I’m a crow, are you surprised?” 

“Only surprised at how cruel you can be…ahh…” Kuroo moaned when Daichi leaned forward and licked a trail up Kuroo’s cock. Daichi hummed when he felt Kuroo’s hand in his hair as he started to slowly move his mouth. When Daichi built up a good rhythm and Kuroo started to writhed more against him, Daichi leaned away. He enjoyed the way Kuroo covered his mouth to stifle his whine as he stared down at him.

“Come on.”

Daichi shook his head with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Tell me how much you want it.” His grin returned when Kuroo gave a breathless laugh and slid a hand through his hair. Daichi knew this was risky with the way that anyone from either team could come in. His original plan was to wait until they could go somewhere private. That plan left the minute Kuroo teased him throughout practice. Daichi wanted to do nothing more than to drag him off the court and over to the locker room, but he waited for practice to end. Seeing Kuroo trying to form words while Daichi teased him with gentle licks against the head of his cock was worth it.


End file.
